Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (Blu-ray/DVD)
Before the main menu are promos for the Ultimate Editions of Years 1-4 (0:32) and Warner Bros. Insider Rewards (1:15), trailers for the video game based on this film (1:45), Lego Harry Potter Years 1-4 for the Nintendo DS, Wii, (1:52), the iPhone, iPod Touch and iPad (1:24), and Harry Potter Spells (0:43). Chapter Index #Dark Times (4:18) #Dark Lord Ascending (5:28) #The Seven Potters (5:28) #Aerial Ambush (3:57) #Fallen Warrior (6:50) #Dumbledore's Will (5:33) #The Wedding (4:05) #A Place To Hide (5:53) #Kreacher's Tale (4:08) #Theft of a Thief (4:28) #Ministry Interior (4:48) #Secret Files (3:28) #Lifting The Locket (5:10) #Forest Fugitives (6:20) #Getting Too Close (4:28) #Broken Ranks (4:17) #Invitation To Dance (3:28) #Clues Revealed (2:37) #Godric's Hollow (3:08) #Bathilda's Secret (4:30) #The Silver Doe (5:05) #Sword Of Gryffindor (4:57) #Lighting The Way Back (5:16) #The Three Brothers (5:53) #The Deathly Hallows (3:42) #Snatchers Strike (3:56) #Malfoy Manor (4:13) #Dobby Has No Master (4:00) #Sleeping Friend (3:31) #Grave Robber (1:32) Special features *The Seven Harrys *On the Green with Rupert, Tom, Oliver and James *Additional Scenes *Focus Points *The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Promotional Trailer *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 - Behind the Soundtrack *Dan, Rupert and Emma's Running Competition Additional Scenes *Scene 7 - The Burrows Shed *Scene 15 - The Dursley House (0:51) *Scene 16 - Dudley and Harry (2:04) *Scene 61 - The Granger House *Scene 83 - Ministry of Magic Lifts (1:50) *Scene 89 - Tent (1:37) *Scene 108 - Rabbit Chase in the Forest *Scene 108 Montage - Ron and Hermione Skimming Stones (1:51) Focus Points *The Last Days of Privet Drive *Hagrid's Motorbike *Magical Tents! *Death Eaters Attack Café *Creating Dobby and Kreacher *Godric's Hollow/The Harry and Nagini Battle *The Frozen Lake *The Return of Griphook The Blu-ray Disc version has more special features, such as a Maximum Movie Mode, some Behind the Story featurettes, a sneak peek at Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, and a grand opening to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. In Other Countries United Kingdom The UK import contains English and Hungarian audio tracks with subtitles in English, Bulgarian, Hungarian, and Romanian. The disc is Region 2 encoded. Latin America The Brazilian import contains audio tracks and subtitles in English and Portuguese, and is Region 4 encoded. Taiwan The import here contains English, Mandarin Chinese, and Cantonese audio tracks with subtitles in English, Traditional Chinese, and Indonesian subtitles. Region 3 encoded. South Korea Same as the Taiwanese version, but with English, Korean, and Thai audio and subtitles. Also Region 3 encoded. In Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, and Brazil, Disc 2 is the same in every country, with a total of six subtitle languages all in one disc. As a result, Disc 2 is coded for Regions 2, 3, and 4 in those countries. Gallery part1_mainmenu.jpg|Main menu (Disc 1) part1_scenes.jpg|Scene selection menu part1_languages.jpg|Language menu (Disc 1) part1_additionalscenes.jpg|Additional scenes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Harry Potter Category:Blu-ray Disc Category:DVD Category:Released in 2011